Warriors The Clashing
by Fireember345
Summary: After the downfall of the rabid tyrant Goosestar, the clans return to normal, but now a prophesy of the son of Shadestar that will lead the clans to paradise will begin
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: The Clashing

* * *

Burns Clan

Leader: Shadestar a Black tom with a white muzzle and Underbelly

(Lightpaw a white she-cat with black crooked stripes Daughter Of Glowflower and Bracken-nose)

* * *

Deputy: Blacktiger a dark grey tabby she-cat with black stripes and a white tip tail sister of Beestripe

* * *

Medicine Cat: Dragonfly a Dark brown tortoiseshell tom with a black tail

* * *

Warriors:

Crookedspot a grey tom with light brown spots

(Catpaw a light grey tabby tom with dark grey freckles brother of Lightpaw)

Darkwing a black and white she-cat with grey paws Sister of Moonsound

Whisperwind a dark ginger tom with a black tail

(Bright a white she-cat with ginger splotches former loner Daughter of Brook and Oakmud)

Oakmud a dark brown tom with ginger splotches

Firewood a dark ginger tom with brown paws

(Woodpaw a dark brown tom Son of Berktooth and Sandyflower)

Bracken-nose a brown tom with darker stripes

Beestripe a grey tom with a dark stripped tail

(Meadowpaw a ginger tabby she-cat with a white under belly Half sister of Bright)

Glowflower a pure white she-cat

Crowfoot a black tom with grey stripes Brother of Darkwing

(Cavepaw a dark brown tom Son of Quill And Burch)

Quill a light grey she-cat with dark swirly stripes former Kittypet

Crescentmoon a pure white she-cat with long thin legs

Blindeyes a dark brown tom with brown spots completely blind fastest cat in the clan Daughter of Oldwater

(Treepaw a light brown she-cat with dark brown splotches)

Terra a dark brown she-cat former rouge and former member of Mint Clan

Brokenvoice a black tom completely mute Brother of Crescentmoon

Mousegrowl a small brown she-cat with a stumped tail Former member of Mint Clan

(Echopaw a white she-cat with grey paws)

Berktooth a brown tom

Arrow a large ginger tom with a missing fang former rouge

* * *

Apprentice:

Echopaw a white she-cat with grey paws

Treepaw a light brown she-cat with dark brown splotches

Cavepaw a dark brown tom Son of Quill And Burch

Meadowpaw a ginger tabby she-cat with a white under belly Half sister of Bright

Woodpaw a dark brown tom Son of Bearktooth and Sandyflower

Catpaw a light grey tabby tom with dark grey freckles brother of Lightpaw

Lightpaw a white she-cat with black crooked stripes Daughter Of Glowflower and Bracken-nose

* * *

Queens:

Sandyflower a pale she-cat with black stripes

(Expecting Berktooth's kits)

Dusknight a dark grey she-cat with a black tail

(Crowfoot's kits Tabbykit a grey tabby tom with a long tail, Adderkit a dark ginger she-cat with a white tail)

Gretta a white tortoiseshell she-cat former Kittypet and Former member of Mint Clan

(Expecting Greatclaws kits)

Junipernose a dark grey tabby she-cat with big paws Sister of Echopaw

(Beestripe's kits Morningkit a ginger she-cat with white ears, Ravenkit a black she-cat, Mystickit a pure white glossy she-cat)

Blissfulstorm a black-grey she-cat

(Firewood's kits Flamekit a light ginger tom, Heartkit a black tom with a ginger underbelly, Shadekit a black tom, Earthkit a brown-ginger tom)

Thunderstorm a pale she-cat with black stripes Former Member of Mint Clan

(Expecting Shadestar's kits)

* * *

Elders:

Oldwater a ragged grey she-cat oldest she-cat in the clan

Oldscratch a black tom with twisted whiskers

Firenose a ginger she-cat

Viletooth a brown tom with some missing teeth

Greytail a white she-cat with a grey tail

Dogbone a light brown tom with a large snout


	2. Chapter 2

The battle rage for many days and Mint Clan, though doubtful and feared by their leader and his most strongest warriors were being cornered by Sand Clan and Burns Clan.

However the mad Goosestar still refused to back down, he wanted to clans to see what he sees.

The grey tom wanted it all, the clans and power.

He soon the tom who was leading the attacks, the leader of Burns Clan, Shadestar.

He managed to follow him as the black tom chased the two cats, Swiftstorm and Browncoat away into the forest.

Goosestar then prepared for a surprise attack, with the claws sharp as steel in paw, he pounce with the skill of a lion, going for the kill.

"Shadestar love, look out!" Thunderstorm shouted as the black tom dodged the attack.

"You traitorous she-cat, how could you betray your own father?!" Goosestar hissed as he tried to attack her, but then Shadestar pushed him out of the way.

"You are no father, let alone a warrior, let alone a leader!" Shadestar hissed as he was given a south paw to the jaw.

The black tom recoil back to see the savagery in his eyes, it was like the tom was no longer a cat anymore, like he was a wild hunting dog.

The completely mad Goosestar tried the bite him, but missed by a couple of inches.

*He's strong.

If I don't find a way to tip the balance in my favor, he'll kill me.* Shadestar thought as he dodged through all of Goosestar's attacks.

He needed space, so Shadestar used his tail to lash at the grey tom's muzzle, causing him to recoil backwards, almost fall off the cliff to the river behind him.

*That's it!

I have to push him into the river.* Shadestar then rushed him to the side in hopes to push Goosestar into the river.

But the grey tom saw it coming and flung himself at Shadestar.

After the two tussle, The mad tom flung Shadestar to the river.

Luckily, he managed to hang on to the ledge of the cliff.

"You thought that old trick would work on the most smartest leader in the world?

I could even understand human speak fluently and have every contingency plan before I even wake up in the morning.

Now I can tare you apart and take the next step into my brilliant plan" The tom laughed madly as he pressed down on the black tom's paws.

"Star Clan, the entire forest, even the twolegs are a joke for what I am really aiming for.

To make a world where only my rule is law." Goosestar yowled in victory.

"Goosestar all this knowledge and power is driving you insane.

You need to come to your seances and end this bloodshed before more cats die." Shadestar pleaded as he desperately tries to climb up.

"I never had them in the first place, mouse brain!

There is no hope for me!

There is no hope for anyone..." The grey tom hissed as tears stream his face.

"What about your daughter or your sons?

Do they want you like this?

Insane and miserable?" The black tom demanded.

"My mate perished to give birth to them.

They all I have left of her.

But the voices in my head, they tell me that I was not meant to have them.

I made my son's death quick and clean to end his suffering.

Now I must do it again with Thunderstorm." The leader of Mint Clan sobbed as he raised his claws.

There was no hope, even if Shadestar was to escape this, Goosestar can think of every contingency.

But the leader of Burns Clan was wrong.

Goosestar did not expect Thunderstorm, his own daughter, his last living kit, to push him off the cliff and into the water to disappear.

"Thunderstorm..." Shadestar sighed in relief as she helped him up the cliff.

Thunderstorm, after she helped her mate up, she just stared at the cliff where her father had fallen.

"Thund-"

"You need to tell the clans what happened.

Go.

I'll be fine.

I just want to be alone right now." The pale she-cat weakly smiled at Shadestar.

After a long moment of hesitation, he leaves and tells the clans of the death of Goosestar, the one who were loyal to him, fled in exile and Mint Clan and all the other clans, had peace.

* * *

Night after the war...

* * *

Burns Clan celebrated the end of the long rule and grieved for their lost brothers and sisters.

Shadestar watched the clan sang for Star Clan with great joy and agony.

His clan shall be praying for their lost to have a safe journey to Star Clan tonight.

Among the fallen was Shadestar's best friend, Strongheart.

The brown tabby was on the stones of Silver Hill when it happened.

Wiltedflower caused it to fall with him, both of the rocks crushed them.

Shadestar had already grieved for him when it happened, but still could not let go of Strongheart, not yet.

There was one last task he needed to do.

He sneaked out of the clan and returned to Silver Hill.

He returned to the place where the brown tom died and placed by it, a serpent tooth.

"Here's Naga's Tooth, Strongheart.

I made sure it got to you so you can still carry it, even to Star Clan

I'll miss you, brother." The black tom sighed as he needed to leave for one more place he needed to be.

He returned to the place where Goosestar had passed away.

Shadestar noticed that Thunderstorm was still there.

"Thunderstorm, are you okay?" Shade wondered.

"Yes, I'm fine.

Let's go."


End file.
